Benutzer Diskussion:Jedi Equester
Belohnung Weiter so! Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 04:41, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Danke dir, habe die echt vermisst :) Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 06:04, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) fehlende Kategorie(n) Moin und danke, für das Erstellen des Artikels Große Reise. Allerdings hast du hier keine Kategorien eingetragen. Hole dies bitte unverzüglich nach. Vielen Dank! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:18, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Ups, das war ein Artikel den ich direkt vor dem ins Bett gehen noch eingeschoben hatte und das ging dann vollends unter. Danke dir :). Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 09:10, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Deine Artikel Hi, und als erstes vielen Dank für das Erstellen von den ganzen Je'daii aus "Der Aufstig der Jedi-Ritter". Es ist schön zu sehen, dass jemand mir und Solo hilft. Allerdings sind einige deiner Artikel wohl noch etwas unfertig. Es fehlen Infoboxen und teilweise auch die Quellen. Ich bitte dich das nachzuarbeiten und würde dir gerne bei deinen UCs helfen, wenn das in Ordnung ist. Außerdem kann ich das mit den Rotlinks bei Lanoree verstehen, allerdings ist erforderlich, dass trotzdem eine Quelle auf der Seite steht und ein Satz, wie: Lanoree war eine Je'daii. Gruß Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 10:31, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Hi Meister Windu, :Mir war nicht bekannt, dass sich noch andere mit dem Aufstieg der Jedi-Ritter befassen. Waren so viele Rotlinks und ich hatte das Buch zur Hand, dass ich mich dessen angenommen hatte. :Quellen dürften nirgends fehlen? Wäre mir zumindest entgangen. Für Infoboxen gab es meiner Ansicht nach zu wenig Informationen, als dass diese Sinn machten. Bin es gewohnt bei solch kurzen Artikeln, wo im Buch gerade mal eine Erwähnung vorhanden ist, dies zu unterlassen. Bei längeren Artikeln hingegen selbstverständlich! :Zu Lanoree und ihrem Bruder: Du kannst gerne komplett übernehmen ;). Habe noch nichts in der Richtung verfasst und will da jetzt nicht Quereinsteigen. Ändere einfach im UC meinen Namen (hast meine Erlaubnis :P), oder gib Bescheid. :Grüße Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 11:03, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Die beiden UCs, die würd ich ungern komplett übernehmen, weil ich ewig dafür brauchen würde. ;) Ansonsten sollten Infoboxen in eigentlich jedem Artikel über Personen drin sein, wenn mehr als nur der Name bekannt ist. Bei deiner Frage ob Quellen fehlen dürfen versteh ich nicht, ob das sich auf die UCs bezieht (wovon ich eher ausgehe)oder auf die Artikel generell. Gruß Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 11:46, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Um auch noch mal einen kleinen Kommentar dazu abzugeben, Infoboxen sollten stets bei mehr als drei Infobox Informationen verwendet werden. Bei Jedi Equesters Artikeln ist es nicht wirklich schlimm, dass Infoboxen fehlen, da, wenn es wirklich so sein sollte, dass die Charaktere nur kurz erwänt wurden, die Infobox nur die drei kleinen Informationen aus dem Satz vorne dran preisgeben. Quellen sollte im Gegensatz dazu immer angegeben werde, auch wenn sie für einen UC-Artikel am Anfang nicht wichtig erscheinen: Ohne Quellen wird jeglicher In-universe Inhalt nach kurzer Zeit gelöscht. LG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 12:30, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::Danke für die Rückmeldung Solorion ;). @MaceWindu: Gerne kannst du bei Lanoree Brock und Dalien helfen, allerdings bitte erst nachdem ich das UC entferne, da ich dann ein bisschen rumbasteln mag und nicht in Gefahr laufen möchte, dass das von mir bearbeitete Überschrieben wird (wie schon mal passiert -.-) oder ich was ganz anderes vor hatte :P. Da die UC's (leider ....!) schon gelöscht wurden, lasse ich mir damit Zeit und kümmere mich wahrscheinlich erst um die kleineren Artikel, wenn nichts dagegen spricht :). Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 09:59, 22. Jul. 2015 (UTC) UC entfernt und Lanoree Brock frei zur Bearbeitung. Wenn ich helfen soll die Rotlinks dort zu entfernen, gebt Bescheid. Ansonsten überlasse ich das ganz euch :) Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 09:00, 22. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Hey danke Equester! Windu und ich haben hier mal eine Art Projekt für Dawn of the Jedi gestartet, kannst dich ja eintragen, falls du Zeit und Lust hast! Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 11:17, 23. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Cool danke für den Link. Werde eventuell die Rotlinks in meinem Artikel entfernen und sie entsprechend bei dir anmerken?! ;) (Habe nur "Ins Nichts") Hoffe mein Lanoree-Artikel war ok und ich habe nicht dazwischen gefunkt :) Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 13:11, 23. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Dein Lanoree Artikel ist gut, du hast schon sehr viel aus dem Buch herausgeholt Datei: Good work.gif, allerdings muss er in einer Sache nochmal überarbeitet werden: Die Zeitformen, du hast größtenteils im Präsens geschrieben, hab schonmal damit angefangen das zu ändern. Gruß Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 13:19, 23. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::::Danke für Lob und Verbesserungen. War wohl auf der Schulschiene: Nacherzählung in Präsens :P. Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 22:58, 23. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::::Hallo Equester, bei Tave fehlen noch die Kategorien. LG, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:51, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hab mir erlaubt das mal zu ändern Datei:;-).gif Gruß Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 14:19, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Englisches Zeugs Hi Equester, hast ja schon von Ben mitbekommen, dass ich grad daran arbeite. Da du ja in Australien warst, kannst du vermutlich relativ gut Englisch oder bist zumindest ein bisschen geübter als ich^^. Ich komme mit der Übersetzung bzw Infos rausschreiben beim Blade Squadron grad gut voran, aber es gibt auf starwars.com noch genug Seiten, die übersetzt werden müssen, um dann die Infos in die JP zu schreiben. Bei diesem Artikel zum Beispiel fehlen noch einige Infos (und auch Personen) aus diesem Text. Auch interessant sind die Authors Cuts von einigen Essential Guides, die bei starwars.com zu finden sind.Vielleicht kannst du dich ja mal drum kümmern, gruß Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 18:37, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Hi, :Verstehe ich das richtig, dass gewünscht wird, die Infos da rauszuziehen und ich kann dann die dortige Seite als Quelle angeben? Oder gilt starwars.com nicht als Quelle? Ansonsten kann ich mir mal die Tusken-Räuber anschauen. Je nach Zeit und Lust vllt auch nach Beendigung von Lanoree Brock ;). Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 23:35, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Nun ja, ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir bei dem oben verlinkten Text auch nicht ganz sicher, ich frag nochmal bei nem Admin nach, da der Text sich ja wiederrum selber auf Quellen stützt, bei den Authors Cut's kann jedoch auf jeden Fall auf starwars.com verlinken, da wurden sie schließlich veröffentlicht... Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 15:17, 26. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Nachtrag: ist wohl ok. Gruß Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 20:06, 26. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::::Perfecto, danke dir. Schaue es mir mal an Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 23:15, 26. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Jubiläum rechts|350px Hallo Jedi Equester! Die Jedipedia wird zehn Jahre alt - wenn das kein Grund zum Feiern ist! Im Namen der Administration lade ich dich hiermit ganz herzlich zu unserer Chat-Feier, heute Abend ab 18 Uhr, ein. Außerdem möchte ich dich auf dieses Gewinnspiel hinweisen, bei dem du die Chance auf richtig tolle Gewinne hast. Alle weiteren Infos findest du hier. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 15:55, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Hi Ahsoka, :Danke für die Einladung, da ist bei mir aber leider 2 Uhr am Morgen. 15 Minuten später stehe ich auf um Kühe zu melken. Das wird also eher nichts haha. :Aber Glückwunsch zum Jubiläum!! Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 00:58, 17. Okt. 2015 (UTC)